This invention relates to breathing exercise devices or pulmonary exercise training devices of the type which impart a controlled stress to a subject's breathing muscles.
A number of spirometers or similar exercise devices have been proposed, both for the treatment of patients having emphysema, chronic bronchitis, or similar respiratory disorders, and also for athletes or other well persons who desire to strengthen their breathing and thus improve oxygen uptake and minimize carbon dioxide retention.
These devices conventionally are one-way training devices only, that is, the device can be used for inhalation therapy only or for exhalation therapy only. Separate breathing exercise devices are required if the subject requires both inhalation and exhalation therapy or training.
In devices for inhalation or inspiration therapy or training, the mouthpiece of the device is placed in the patient's or subject's mouth, and inhalation takes place through a resistance aperture or restricted opening on the device. Exhalation takes place through a one-way valve which imparts a comparatively low resistance to the exhaled air exhausted through it.
Exhalation or expiration therapy takes place in a similar device, in which these functions are reversed. That is, exhalation takes place through the resistance aperture, while inhalation takes place through a low resistance one-way valve.
A conventional device for conducting inhalation or inspirational breathing exercise therapy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,137, and a device for exhalation or expiration therapy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,914. Another conventional breathing exercise device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,202. An inspirational muscle training device is shown in Design Pat. No. Des. 280,765. Each of these devices is for inspiration or expiration use only, and cannot be used both as an inspiration and expiration exercise or therapy device. Furthermore, these devices tend to be cumbersome, with projecting or protruding parts, which limit the patient's or subject's ability to carry the device in a pocket and use it when convenient.